What We Came Here For
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn checked her Blackberry for the millionth time since leaving her house for camp. She had yet to hear from Jason again. He was up to something. She just knew it.
1. Surprise

**A/N:** So, when Camp Rock 2 was initially announced I had assumed that there would Naitlyn or hints of Naitlyn. (I like Naitlyn but if you know me you know it's not my OTP, but I was rooting for it none the less cause I thought the first one was heading that way) But then they announced the addition of Dana (I promised myself I would hate her but I don't. I actually like her.) and I thought okay well maybe there will be some hints of Jaitlyn (the pairing I prefer for Caitlyn), but there wasn't. In fact, Jason and Caitlyn hardly acknowledge each other in the movie.

So, of course, I had to fix that.

This is going to be a series of one-shots that will inject Jaitlyn into the plot of Camp Rock 2. I'm not going to change the movie's plot. I'm just adding an awesome ship to it. :)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Surprise!

* * *

**

_To: "Caitlyn Gellar" CastawayCaity_

_From: "Jason Grey" C3GuitarGuy_

_Subj: Camp…_

_You are going to go back to Camp Rock this summer right? I mean we haven't really talked about it, but I assumed you were since it's like your favorite place ever. I can't imagine you wouldn't go back. I mean, of course you'd go back, right?_

**_"Use what talents you possess: the woods would be very silent if no birds sang there except those that sang best."- Henry Van Dyke_**

* * *

_To: "Jason Grey" C3GuitarGuy_

_From: "Caitlyn Gellar" CastawayCaity_

_Subj: Re: Camp…_

_I'm definitely going back. Were you worried I wouldn't be?_

**_"She's always buzzin' just like neon. Who knows how long she can go before she burns away?" –"Neon", John Mayer_**

* * *

_To: "Caitlyn Gellar" CastawayCaity_

_From: "Jason Grey" C3GuitarGuy_

_Subj: Re: Re: Camp…_

_No, just wanted to make sure._

**_"Use what talents you possess: the woods would be very silent if no birds sang there except those that sang best."- Henry Van Dyke_**

* * *

_To: "Jason Grey" C3GuitarGuy_

_From: "Caitlyn Gellar" CastawayCaity_

_Subj: …huh?_

_What does that mean? "just wanted to make sure"? Are you up to something?_

**_"She's always buzzin' just like neon. Who knows how long she can go before she burns away?" –"Neon", John Mayer_**

* * *

_To: "Jason Grey" C3GuitarGuy_

_From: "Caitlyn Gellar" CastawayCaity_

_Subj: Hello?_

_Jason? What are you up to?_

**_"She's always buzzin' just like neon. Who knows how long she can go before she burns away?" –"Neon", John Mayer_**

* * *

Caitlyn checked her Blackberry for the millionth time since leaving her house for camp. She had yet to hear from Jason again. He was up to something. She just knew it. He never went a day without e-mailing her something-no matter how pointless or random. (one time he'd e-mailed her a picture of a birdhouse that looked like a drum set.)

But since that last e-mail, she'd heard nothing. Absolutely nothing, and it was driving her crazy. She slipped her phone inside her pocket. She could worry about that later. Right now, she needed to get to her cabin and find a bunk. She heard a scream and spotted Mitchie running toward her. It had been too long since she'd actually seen Mitchie. The last time they'd been able to get together and hang out was sometime around Christmas. Over five months ago.

Caitlyn took off toward her friend.

"Caitlyn!"

"Hi!" Caitlyn said as they hugged. "How are you?"

They exchanged pleasantries and then headed into their cabin. Caitlyn could have sworn they were the first ones here. The camp looked so empty. No way everyone was here yet. But they opened the door to the cabin, expecting to find it empty, and found Ella, Peggy and Tess already settling in. There was more screaming, hugging, and chatting.

Why couldn't these people live near her? She loved them all in different ways, and they probably understood better than anyone in her hometown. Even Tess knew her better than most of the girls at her school. Tess asked Mitchie a question about Shane, and Caitlyn smirked as she waited for the answer.

"Nothing is going on."

"That's a total lie!" Caitlyn exclaimed knowingly.

"You guys are all obsessed! No, seriously, I don't know. I just—I feel like if we don't get to spend any time together than nothing is ever going to happen."

Caitlyn knew that feeling well. Stupid rockstars. Why did they have to be on the road _constantly_? Caitlyn tried to keep her thoughts focused on camp, but not even planning for Opening Jam could keep her completely focused. She pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket again for the millionth time.

Mitchie cleared her throat and grinned at her. "Expecting a text, Caitlyn?"

"Hmm?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up from her phone. "Oh! No, just checking my e-mail."

Peggy smirked and rolled her eyes. "You've been checking it every five minutes since you got here."

"Okay, who's the guy?" Tess asked suddenly. "There has to be a guy with the way you're acting."

"No guy," Caitlyn lied. "Just don't want to miss any vital e-mails. That's all."

Ella laughed. "Yeah right, even _I'm_ not falling for that."

An announcement was made to gather at the stage for Opening Jam, and Caitlyn sighed in relief. She wasn't even really sure what she felt about Jason so there's no way she was ready to tell _them_ about it.

As they performed at Opening Jam it finally hit Caitlyn that they were back. Another summer was here, and she was finally home. She could tell everyone else was excited too. She could feel it in the air. Their performance ended and before Brown could even finish his opening speech a car horn honked from somewhere in the back and Caitlyn heard yet another one of Mitchie's screams.

"Shane!"

Shane? But that would mean—

"My nephews, and Camp Rock Alum, better known to the world as Connect Three!"

That sneaky little jerk. Jason had spotted her on the stage. He was smirking victoriously at her. She was sure she looked completely shocked. He hadn't said a thing about coming to camp. In fact, the last time they'd talked about it he'd told her they would probably be in recording sessions all summer long.

Shane suddenly fell off the back of the truck and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh loudly. Brown announced that they would be at camp for the entire summer, and hinted that it had something to do with Shane and Mitchie. Which Caitlyn had all ready figured out. Shane addressed the campers and then it was back to business as usual. Or it should have been, but Caitlyn couldn't take her eyes off of Jason as he made his way to the stage.

He winked at her as he climbed the steps onto the stage.

Caitlyn _knew_ she was blushing.


	2. Rock the Boat

**Rock the Boat**

* * *

"Camp Rock's invited to an opening night bonfire!"

You'd think they'd been invited to perform at the White House with all the screaming that happened. Sure, Caitlyn wanted to see what Camp Star was all about too. They were a big mystery, but in the back of her mind she knew something didn't feel quite right about this. Brown protested but he'd lost the battle before it had even begun.

Everyone left to change clothes before the bonfire. Caitlyn didn't do much. She just put on something that would be a little warmer for a cool night. A thin long sleeve purple shirt and leggings underneath a frilly purple skirt. She would have never pictured herself in anything frilly, but surprisingly it worked on her.

She headed to the canoes expecting to canoe over with Mitchie or Ella, but instead found Jason grinning at her on the dock.

"We didn't get to talk earlier," He said with a smile.

"No, I guess we didn't."

"So, we'll talk now," Jason said as he motioned to the canoe behind him. "I sent everybody else ahead of us."

Caitlyn quirked an eyebrow at him. "You did?"

He nodded. "I wanted to have you to myself for a bit."

Caitlyn shivered and knew it wasn't because she was cold. It was because that sentence made her think bad things. She knew Jason didn't mean it the way she took it, but…well she wished he had.

"Caity? You okay?" Jason asked as he noticed her shiver. "Do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine. Just a little breeze," She explained quickly. She shook herself out of her thoughts and then smacked Jason on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. "If I had done that I couldn't have surprised you, and that was the whole point!"

"You're ridiculous."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm ridiculous for wanting to surprise you by being at camp with you for a whole summer."

"Did you just—was that _sarcasm_?" Caitlyn asked in shock.

He shrugged and chuckled. "I learned from the best."

"So, what do you think of this bonfire?" Caitlyn asked. "You've met Axel Turner so you might be a better judge."

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm trying to keep an open mind. You never know, maybe Axel does want to peacefully co-exist. But I like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt so I may not be the best person to ask. Why? What do you think?"

"I think, it's a set up. But I'm going to suppress my suspicion and give Camp Star a chance. Against my better judgement."

Jason's eyes widened. "You're gonna what? That doesn't sound like you."

"What can I say? You're not the only one who's been learning. So are we gonna get in this canoe or what?"

Jason smiled slightly and held the boat steady for Caitlyn as she sat down and finished getting situated in her life vest. As he joined her Caitlyn pointed a finger at him.

"Now, I know that you're Shane's brother and everything, but if you try any funny business with this canoe I WILL hurt you. I'm not a fan of canoes or the tipping over of things, and if this stupid canoe tips over I swear—"

"Caity, it won't tip over. I got it. I have paddled a canoe before, remember? I used to be a camper here too, you know."

"Yeah, well I've heard Mitchie's stories about Shane tipping them over on purpose, and I had to warn you."

"I'm not Shane," Jason chuckled.

"Thank goodness," Caitlyn said teasingly. "No way would I want to be anywhere near a canoe with that kid."

Jason laughed. "I don't blame you."

"So, you guys came to visit the dear old uncle you love so much, huh?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically. "That's the official story? Really?"

Jason grinned at her. "Yes, that's the official story."

"And the _real_ story is?"

"Shane came to visit Mitchie, I came to…to visit," Jason said as he gave Caitlyn a secretive grin. "And Nate came because it was the only way he could get the summer off."

Caitlyn blushed and she and Jason exchanged goofy smiles for a few moments. "You came to visit? Did you come to visit anyone in particular?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe."

"Well, regardless, I'm glad you're here."

He smiled as they rowed. "I'm glad I'm here too. And I'm especially glad you're here."

Jason noticed they were almost to the other side of the lake and quickly brought his oar to the opposite side of the canoe. Caitlyn's eyes widened as they began to spin in circles. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked innocently.

"Put your oar back on your side, dork."

"I'm on my side."

"Quit playing dumb. You know you're on the wrong side."

"I know no such thing," Jason said with a smirk.

"Stop smirking. We're going to be late."

He chuckled. "Who said we had to go?"

"Jas-on," she whined. "I don't like spinning."

"Caitlyn, we're _barely_ spinning."

"Yes, and I'm already feeling sick."

"Then make sure to lean over the side of the canoe."

Caitlyn made an offended noise and glared at him. "And your fans think you're a gentleman. They are _severely_ misled."

"I'm a gentleman, I just think you're lying about feeling sick so I'll pull into the dock."

Caitlyn's eyes widened innocently. "Who me? I would never do that."

"Ha," He said as he rolled his eyes. "Where's the lightening? I want to jump out before it strikes you down."

"Yes, that's a genius idea because it's not like water conducts electricity or anything."

A voice from the pier on the other end of the lake called out to them, and Jason groaned.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"You know I'm glad you and Tess are getting along, but I'd like her a lot more if she hadn't interrupted us just now," Jason told Caitlyn with a sigh. "Because now I kind of _have_ to pull in."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Jason, we've got the whole summer. You'll see me plenty. Promise."

A quiet growl escaped his lips. "I better."

Caitlyn's eyebrows flew upward. She'd never heard Jason growl before. Not even a little bit. He pulled the canoe in and helped her out. She and Tess waited on him and then they walked on until Jason saw the Junior Rockers and left the girls to say hello. Caitlyn heard a splash and turned to see Jason awkwardly staring at the water while the Junior Rockers glared at him. One of them said something and Jason sighed in resignation before jumping into the water.

"What just happened?" Tess asked her.

"I have no idea."

Jason emerged from the water holding a ruined camera in his hands. He handed the camera to the camper and then took his jacket off the railing of the pier and slipped it back on. He rejoined the girls as if nothing had happened.

But Caitlyn couldn't help but stare.

He was wet. Soaking wet. Her eyes were focused on his chest, and the shirt that was clinging to his muscles. She gulped and her eyes tore themselves away from his chest to focus on the sopping curls that were now sticking to his forehead.

Jason was very attractive. Not that she hadn't known this before. She had. It's just that now it was being shoved in her face. Almost literally. Her eyes had been carefully avoiding his because she _knew_ he'd noticed her staring. He'd stood up a little straighter when she hadn't immediately spoken to him.

So when she'd accidentally caught his gaze while taking in his curls she'd winced in embarrassment and blushed. Her blush deepened when she noticed the satisfied smirk on his lips. He cleared his throat.

"You okay, Caitlyn?" He asked as the smirk stayed steady on his lips.

She glared at him and wished he'd stop smirking. "Oh shut up."

He chuckled. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, _Smirky_."

"Are you two done flirting? I'd like to get a good seat," Tess said with a grin.

Caitlyn turned her glare on Tess. "I was not flirting."

Tess laughed. "No, you're right. You were gawking."

Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest and stomped away in a pout. Jason and Tess followed after her in amusement. Caitlyn was determined to ignore them both, and didn't mind one bit when she was separated from them. Being near a wet and smirky Jason was too much for her sanity at the moment. She found Peggy and the two of them joined Mitchie, Shane, and Brown in the stands.

Thankfully, Jason ended up sitting on the other side of the row with Nate. Far away from her.

Then the bonfire turned into an attack on Camp Rock, and Axel started stealing their staff and campers. Brown rushed them all back to the canoes and she and Jason ended up pointing every one in the right direction. Finally it came down to the two of them and Brown passed them.

"All right, you two. Head back. I'll get the rest."

They nodded and headed for their canoe. She'd thought Jason was right behind her, but she'd turned to ask him to hold the boat and found he wasn't there. Her brow furrowed and she backtracked. What she saw made her blood boil inexplicably.

Jason was helping a Camp Star girl pick up her sheet music.

And she was batting her eyelashes at him. Caitlyn hadn't planned on moving…until the girl placed a hand on Jason's arm. After that Caitlyn couldn't _keep_ her feet from stomping over to them.

She heard the girl giggle. "You look like someone shoved you in the lake. Not that I mind."

Jason blushed. _Hell no._

"Jason," Caitlyn sneered as she approached. "We've got to go."

"What?" Jason asked distractedly. "Oh, right, Sorry, Caitlyn."

"Do you really have to go?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Caitlyn said hastily. "Brown said so."

Before Jason could say anything else Caitlyn grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward the canoe. The girl yelled her goodbye as they left and Jason turned to wave while they walked away.

"What was that?" Jason asked when they finally stopped.

"What?"

"You were _sneering_ at me."

"I was not. I was sneering at _her_."

He looked amused. Caitlyn glared at him. "She didn't do anything."

She didn't bother explaining herself. She just stepped into the canoe.

"Caitlyn, come on, you're not really mad are you?" Jason asked. "She dropped her music and I was helping her pick it up."

"I'm sure that's what _you_ were doing. _She_ was trying to trap you. If you end up dating her, I—"

"You'll what?"

"I—well, I won't speak to you for the rest of the summer."

Jason laughed. "You couldn't do that."

"Oh no?" Caitlyn asked angrily. "I assure you I could. You're not irresistible, you know."

He smirked at her. "I'm not?"

"No, you're not," Caitlyn said hesitantly.

"You don't sound very sure," He said with a light laugh.

"Will you just get in the damn boat, please?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

He chuckled and put on his life vest before stepping into the boat.

"Caitlyn, you should know, I would never date that girl," Jason told her as he grabbed his oar. Caitlyn put her oar in the water and said nothing. Jason grinned at her. "Don't you want to know why?"

Caitlyn turned away and began to row. Jason sighed and joined her.

"Caitlyn?"

He was met with nothing but silence. Great, he'd upset her so much that she was proving a point to him.

"You're ignoring me now aren't you? Is this because I said you couldn't?"

He huffed when she continued to stay silent.

"Cai-ty," He whined. "I get it. Talk to me. Please?"

Nothing.

He huffed. "Talk to me or I'll keep us floating in circles all night long."

Still nothing.

"I'll tip the boat."

He thought for sure that that would get her talking. When it didn't he sighed. He had just gotten dry. He suddenly stood and Caitlyn yelped as the boat rocked back and forth.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

Jason smirked and leaned to the right. The boat flipped and he and Caitlyn tumbled into the water.

Caitlyn sputtered to the surface and Jason laughed as she splashed around.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"I warned you," he told her.

"I didn't think you would actually follow through!"

She flailed in the water and didn't notice Jason swimming closer as she yelled. He grabbed one of her arms that was waving wildly and used it to pull her to him. This time it was Jason who couldn't stop staring. Caitlyn had stopped yelling when she'd felt her chest collide with Jason's. He smiled softly and touched a wet strand of hair that had been stuck to her face. He gently tucked it behind her ear.

"J-Jason?"

"Hm?" He asked distractedly as he played with a few strands of her hair. It was silkier than he'd expected. He liked it.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked with a gulp.

"Just admiring the view," He said with a grin.

"You are not," She scoffed. "I look like a drowned rat."

"No, you don't," he said softly. She really didn't. Yes, maybe her make up had smeared a little but she would always be beautiful. He tried not to notice the way her clothes clung to her, and he was lucky the water was so deep. He couldn't see past her shoulders. He brought his hand to her cheek and softly rubbed his thumb back and forth across her skin. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Caitlyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She leaned into his hand.

She jumped when Jason's other hand landed on the small of her back. He chuckled and Caitlyn felt the vibration of it in his chest.

"Relax, Caity. It's me."

"Relax? Are you serious?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" He asked. His face was hovering very close to hers.

"How can I relax? We're in the middle of the lake, and—and—"

"And what?"

"Well, we're kind of in an intimate position."

"So?"

"What if someone were to come by in a canoe right now?" She asked.

"Well, then that would be awfully embarrassing for them, wouldn't it?" He smirked.

"Jason, I'm serious! I don't think we—"

"Good, don't think, Caity," he whispered. "Just stop thinking."

His lips were centimeters from hers and Caitlyn doubted whether she would be able to form a coherent thought anymore. She nodded and swallowed thickly. "Okay."

He closed the last bit of distance between them and covered her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer as the kiss deepened. Everything else was forgotten, and Caitlyn couldn't remember a more romantic moment in her life. Jason was kissing her slowly and deliberately as if he'd imagined this moment thousands of times, and knew exactly what he wanted. Caitlyn gladly let him take the lead. His lips against hers was probably the most heavenly and sinful thing she'd ever experienced. When they pulled apart he smiled brightly at her.

"I've been wanting to do that for months," he confessed.

Caitlyn laughed. "I could tell."

He kissed her one last time. This one was short, slow, and sweet. "Now, since you're talking to me again. Do you want to know why I wouldn't date that girl?"

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart as it slammed against her ribs.

"I wouldn't date her because I came here to date _you_," Jason said. "Yes, I said 'date' not visit. Visit isn't quite the right word for what I want. Date is much closer."

Caitlyn smiled softly at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Jason! What are you doing? Get back in the canoe before you both get sick!" Brown suddenly yelled as he and Connie's canoe came closer. Jason and Caitlyn reluctantly separated and flipped the canoe back over. Brown tossed them their oars and he and Connie held the boat steady for the two of them to climb in.

"Come on, let's go. I think we're done with camp festivities for the day," Brown said with a tired sigh.

Caitlyn and Jason watched their canoe pull away.

"That doesn't sound good," Caitlyn said with a furrowed brow.

Jason shook his head. "No, it certainly doesn't."

The rest of the trip passed in silence as they both tried not focus on their kiss or the cold they were currently feeling. Caitlyn hadn't responded to his statement. It was really bugging Jason. They pulled in to the dock and Jason got out first and reached a hand out to help Caitlyn. She stepped close to him once she was safely on the dock and smiled shyly. She played with the buttons on his damp jacket absently as she spoke.

"I, um, I'd really like to _date_ you, Jason. 'Visiting' just doesn't seem like enough, don't you think?"

He smiled brightly and grabbed the hand that had been fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. "It's definitely not enough."

His fingers laced with hers as he walked her back to her cabin, and despite their damp clothes and the cold neither of them could stop smiling. Jason kissed her slowly as they reached her door. "Good night, Caity."

"Night, Jason," Caitlyn said just before she entered her cabin and shut the door. She threw herself down on her bed and sighed happily. If she could just forget about Camp Star then her summer would have been off to a rather perfect start.


	3. This Will Be Good

**This Will Be Good**

* * *

The group gathered in the mess hall that morning and was asked to hang around after breakfast for an announcement. The crowd didn't look that much smaller. The guys and Brown walked in last and Caitlyn blushed and smiled at Jason. He winked and grinned in return.

And then Brown announced he was going to have to close the camp. Most of his staff had joined Camp Star. Jason spent most of the morning with Brown and the guys and she spent most of her morning helping Mitchie convince people to join the staff. Finally, Shane, Nate, and Jason met up with them by the pier. She, Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, Barron, and Sander arrived just before lunch.

"So?" Mitchie asked Shane eagerly.

Shane shook his head. "He needs the staff. We can't get him to budge."

"Then it's time for Plan B," Mitchie grinned as she looked to the rest of the group for approval. They all nodded in agreement.

"Plan B?" Nate asked.

"How do you guys feel about being counselors?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

Shane sighed. "Again? I was really hoping to not have to work this summer."

Caitlyn stifled a laugh. "You barely worked_ last_ summer."

"Hey!" Shane protested. "Watch it, Gellar."

"Or you'll what? Bore me to death with your mike tricks?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Shane gaped at Caitlyn. "Caitlyn—"

Caitlyn smirked at Shane. "I'm just kidding…or am I?"

Shane was glaring at her and turning slightly red. Jason and Nate shared amused grins at Shane's expense.

"Not helping, Caitlyn," Mitchie told her.

"I'm sorry!" She said with a smile. "He's just too easy to tease."

Mitchie chuckled a little at that but cut herself off when Shane gave her a look. She cleared her throat. "If Brown needs more staff then we'll be staff. That's the plan."

"Do you think he'll go along with it?" Jason asked.

"I hope so," Mitchie said with a sigh. "It's the only way to keep this camp open."

They walked over to Brown's office and waited for him. They presented their idea and were rewarded with his agreement. They were now Camp Rock staff. Caitlyn had been assigned the dance classes which she was grateful for. She could definitely handle that. Mitchie had agreed to take the song writing classes, Peggy was handling vocal lessons, Barron and Sander were the recreation leaders, Nate had taken on drums, Ella was in charge of Camp Rock's small wardrobe department, Shane had taken out stage presence and performance in general, and Jason…

Jason had been assigned the Junior Rockers.

When they'd passed out the assignments Caitlyn had winced and tried desperately not to laugh at the look on his face. He was terrified. But then they passed out the schedules and Caitlyn couldn't laugh. Her and Jason's schedules were completely different. When she had a break he had to lead the Junior Rockers, when he had a break she had a dance class, and then on top of all of that he still had rehearsals with Connect Three.

She was never going to see him.

So much for their little talk about dating.

It looked like Camp Star really _was_ going to ruin her summer.

* * *

The first week was going terribly. Jason couldn't get the Junior Rockers to listen, and Caitlyn had ended up everywhere but in her own class. They were both frustrated and tired. Not to mention they hadn't seen each other even once since they started work. So when they finally saw each other during the staff meeting in Brown's office…they'd exploded.

Granted, everyone had kind of exploded, but none of them had really exploded _at_ anyone else. Caitlyn and Jason had been yelling at _each other_. Sure, maybe they didn't mean it, but it had happened. They weren't necessarily mad at each other, but it had certainly seemed that way.

For her part, Caitlyn wasn't mad at him. She was mad at the schedule, at Camp Star, at Axel Turner, and every single counselor who had switched sides. But she wasn't mad at Jason.

They needed to find a way to spend at least a little time together, and that's when Caitlyn had gotten an idea. She'd yet to have a class with the Junior Rockers. She actually didn't think the Junior Rockers had been in any of the classes. They'd been doing their own thing with Jason (whenever he could get them to behave). That didn't seem right to her.

During her break she decided to talk to Brown about it. It might be good for the Junior Rockers to be in at least one class.

She knocked on the door and he motioned her inside with a smile.

"What can I do for you, Caitlyn?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't the Junior Rockers take any classes?"

"They have Jason," Brown said with a smile.

Caitlyn returned it but continued on. "I know, and he's amazing. I'm sure he'll teach them a lot by the end of the summer, but I don't think it would hurt anything to let them have one class that's similar to what the older kids have. Do you?"

"No I don't, but that would mean one of the staff would have to give up one of their breaks to teach an extra class. I'm not sure—"

"I'll do it," Caitlyn said eagerly. "I'll give up a break and add a dance class. It's not a problem, really."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "That means you'll only get one hour break a day."

"I know, it'll be fine really. I'd be happy to do it."

"All right, I'll talk to Mitchie and have her schedule it. You'll start tomorrow. I'll get back to you with a time," Brown told her with a small yet proud grin.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn called to him as she sprinted excitedly from his office. Her break was almost over and Jason's was just starting if she hurried she could catch him for a few minutes to share the news. When she found him she noticed the Junior Rockers were surprisingly well behaved. "Woah, what happened to them? Did you brainwash them?"

Jason chuckled and smiled at her. "No, I was just…honest with them. And you know, I laid down the law."

Caitlyn laughed. "You laid down the law? _You?_"

"Hey! I can lay down the law if I want to! I can be stern."

"I'm sure you can," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "You are going to _love_ me."

"Why? Did you suddenly become one of Connie's special s'more rice crispy treats?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but I found a way for us to see each other during the week."

His eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "You did?"

"I talked Brown into letting me give the JRs a dance class!" She said excitedly. "How awesome am I?"

"You sure you want to do that?" Jason asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, they're kind of…rowdy."

"That's okay. At least with dancing they can let out some of that energy," Caitlyn told him with a smile. "This will be good. You'll see."

* * *

"What was that about this being good?" Jason asked with a smirk as he and Caitlyn huddled under a table.

Caitlyn watched helplessly as the kids ran circles around the table. There was screaming and jumping and chaos in general. "Are they always like this?"

He grinned and shook his head. "They were good yesterday, but ever since they found out they were taking a dance class…they've been insane."

Caitlyn sighed. "So glad I bring it out in them."

Jason chuckled. "I think it was more the idea of getting out of the Junior Rocker craft room."

"Yeah, well, either way we're stuck under a table."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Jason said as he scooted closer to her.

She gave him a bored look. "Jason, we're in a room full of kids. What do you think's going to happen?"

"They're not looking."

Caitlyn quirked an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"What do we do?"

"I got this," Jason told her as he started to crawl out from under the table. Caitlyn grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us from the children of doom."

"How?" She asked.

Jason said nothing and stood up.

"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The kids froze in an instant and turned to stare at Jason.

"Sit down, right now!"

They stared at him for a few more minutes before Jason shook his head. "If you don't sit down I will not teach you how to do my guitar spin."

"What?" A boy named Trevor yelled. "But you promised!"

"Uh huh, and you promised to be good. If you don't follow through with your promise then I have every right to not follow through with mine. That's the deal."

They all quickly sat down and Jason motioned for Caitlyn to come out from under the table.

"Now," He said sternly. "Caitlyn, is going to teach you guys some really cool moves, and you're going to listen. Understood?"

They nodded and all voiced their agreement.

"Good," He smiled. "They're all yours, Caity."

She blinked at him for a few moments before turning her stunned look toward the kids, "Um, right. Let's get started."

The rest of the class went really well. They'd started to learn a short, easy routine. It was a great way for Caitlyn to get a feel for where they were as individuals. There were two stand out students that she spotted right off the bat. Caitlyn had a lot of fun, and was certain that these classes were a good idea.

But even as she was instructing she couldn't stop thinking about how Jason had taken the lead and gotten the kids' attention. She hadn't expected it, and it had been kind of…hot. The kids were dismissed for their free time and they bounded out the door. Jason had his break next and Caitlyn had her intermediate dance class.

But as the last Junior Rocker left the room Caitlyn couldn't resist placing a quick soft kiss on Jason's lips. She smirked as his eyes opened slowly and he stared at her in surprise.

"Have a good break, Jase." She said in a teasing voice as she ushered him out the door. He turned and stepped toward her again to say something or maybe to kiss her. She didn't know, and she probably would never find out because at that moment her intermediate students began filtering into the room.

She'd expected him to leave and to go enjoy his break before he had rehearsal with his brothers. But he didn't. Instead he found a chair off to the side of the cabin and sat. She gave him a questioning glance but he merely shrugged and grinned in return.


	4. Mr FixIt

**Mr. Fix-it

* * *

**

Yes, he'd stayed. He'd stayed for one of two reasons. One: He'd wanted to surprise her with a kiss just before _her_ break the way she had surprised him (and to leave her wanting more the way she had left him.). And two: watching Caitlyn dance was like nothing else he'd ever seen before. She was talented. More talented than she realized or probably even dreamed.

Her moves were perfect, crisp. She made everyone else look like uncoordinated fools.

Watching her teach and dance filled him with a strange sense of pride. He knew her. Heck he'd kissed her. That beautiful, unbelievable, impossibly talented girl challenging and bettering all these campers was dating _him_. He smiled warmly as she watched her students take on the routine they'd been working on without her. She walked the room and gave pointers as she did.

_She_ was dating _him_. It didn't really feel true yet, but he knew it was. He hadn't seen her as much as he would have liked, and apparently Caitlyn felt the same way. She'd given up one of her breaks to spend time with him.

But still it wasn't enough.

And this time it was his turn to fix it.

The class ended and Jason patiently waited for the last camper to leave before rushing Caitlyn and kissing her slowly. He pulled back and winked before sprinting out the door.

Caitlyn stared after him in a daze before her face flushed and she smiled slowly.

* * *

"Hey, Guys?" Jason asked as he approached his brothers at lunch.

"Yeah?" Nate asked as he and Shane looked up at him curiously.

"Is there anyway that we can switch our band rehearsal and our breaks?" Jason asked curiously.

Shane shrugged. "I don't think it would be a problem, but you'd have to talk to Mitchie and Brown about moving things around."

"Right, but you guys are okay with it?" Jason asked.

They nodded and voiced their agreement just before Jason rushed off to his Uncle's office. He burst in the door interrupting Brown, Mitchie, and Connie's meeting. The other three people grinned at him in amusement.

"Hello, Jason," Brown said. "How can I help you?"

"I want to rearrange the Junior Rockers' schedule."

"What's wrong with it?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I would just like to have my break after Connect Three rehearsals instead of before."

"Oh, well sure," Brown smiled. He gave Jason a knowing look as if he knew exactly why Jason wanted a later break. "We'll move things around."

Mitchie stared thoughtfully at the schedule and scribbled a few things down. "Okay, so tomorrow then…go to Caitlyn's class, then bring the Junior Rockers here for Brown's class while you rehearse, and _then_ take your break. Sound good?"

Jason nodded. "Sounds wonderful. Thanks Mitchie, Uncle Brown."

Jason didn't wait for anyone to say "You're Welcome" and quickly headed back to the mess hall. If he hurried he could still have a short lunch with Caitlyn and tell her the good news.


	5. Fight

**Fight

* * *

**

Jason thought the scheduling change would fix their problem, and it did…until they challenged Camp Star to a _final_ jam. Now Caitlyn spent most of her time working out choreography_ with_ Sander. Granted he'd been spending a good chunk of his time working out the Junior Rockers' spotlight moment, but that didn't require him working with anyone else.

Caitlyn's task required her to be alone with someone else. A lot.

And he didn't like it.

He didn't know anything about dance. Not a thing. He didn't really know how, he knew _none_ of the terminology, and couldn't carry on a conversation with Caitlyn about it if he tried. But Sander did. He and Caitlyn talked about it all the time. Even when they weren't working they talked about it. Jason couldn't compete with that.

Suddenly he felt someone leaning over his shoulder. He turned his head to find Caitlyn smirking at him. She kissed his cheek before speaking. "There you are. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's because you haven't," He said in a glum tone.

She moved around to sit beside of him in front of the camp fire. "Are you okay? Did something happen with the J.R.s? I thought you said they'd gotten so much better—"

"Nothing happened. It's not the J.R.s," He told her.

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"What are you doing during our break tomorrow?" Jason asked suddenly. "Because I was thinking we could find a quiet spot along the lake and—"

He paused when he Caitlyn's face scrunched up in a guilty look, and he sighed.

"You're not free tomorrow, are you?"

"Mitchie's expecting us to have a lot done by tomorrow, and while _I_ think things are going well she doesn't seem to agree. Sander and I have to have an extra meeting tomorrow to appease the beast," Caitlyn said with an apologetic sigh. "What about the day _after_ tomorrow?"

"Can't, I promised the J.R.'s I'd take them bird watching."

"Can't you do that at some other point during the day? Do you have to do that during our break?" She asked.

"Yes, Caitlyn I do," He said in annoyed tone. "Just like you just _have _to spend so much time alone with Sander lately."

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Why can't you and Sander move your meeting? I'm sure there's some where else you can fit it in," He said with a huff.

"Hold on, let's rewind. Am I to understand that you think I'm spending too much time _alone_ with Sander?" She asked. She glared at him. "Just what do you think he and I are doing when we're 'alone'?"

He rolled his eyes. "Caity, that's not what I meant."

"Yes, it is. That's exactly what you meant."

"No, it's not. I just don't like that _Sander_ spends more time with my girlfriend than _I_ do," He said as he ran a hand through his curls. He could already tell this was going to get out of hand.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm trying to make sure we don't all look like idiots on national television. Would you like for us to embarrass ourselves and lose this place? Is that what you want?" She asked bitingly. "Because if that's what you want then I'll gladly blow off Sander. It's not like this place means the world to your uncle or anything."

"You know, I'm sorry I brought it up, _Mitchie_," Jason sneered.

Caitlyn chuckled darkly. "I can not believe that you would think I would _cheat_ on you. With _Sander_. God, do you know how _gross_ that sounds to me? He's like my _brother_. That's just sick, Jase."

"It's not completely impossible. You two have a lot in common, and you and I…we're just so different," He said as he caught her eye.

"Our differences are what make us _work_, Jason. That's why we make a good couple. But none of that matters if you don't _trust_ me. Which clearly you don't if you think I could hurt you like that," Caitlyn said softly.

"Caity," He said apologetically. "I _do_ trust you. I don't trust Sander."

Her brow furrowed. 'That does not make it better, Jase. Just because I guy may _want_ me doesn't mean he'll _get_ me."

"Caitlyn—"

"Maybe…maybe this isn't such a good idea."

His eyes widened. "What? No, Caitlyn, don't say that."

"If this jealousy thing goes any further it could cause some major problems. We have enough problems with the camp across the lake…we don't need any _more_ of them over here too," She said softly.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "It won't go any further, I promise. It won't be a problem. Don't do what you're thinking about doing. _Don't_."

She sighed sadly. "I'm going to need some time to think about _this_."

He rubbed his free hand across his forehead and squeezed the hand of hers that he held. "Think about it all you want, but _don't_ do it. I'm telling you right now, if you _do_ end this that doesn't mean I'll be giving up. I will chase you until my dying day if I have to, Caitlyn Gellar. You can count on that."

He was surprised that she didn't leave. She continued to sit beside of him with her hand in his for the rest of the night, but it didn't _feel_ like she was there at all. She was a million miles away, and it was all his fault. He had to open up his _stupid_ mouth. Now he'd probably lost her. The bonfire came to an end and before Caitlyn stood up to leave Jason pulled her in for a very tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly for a few minutes and then relaxed and he knew she wanted to pull away, but he didn't want to let her. He was afraid if she did then things would change.

"Jase," She whispered. "You have to let me go."

"No, no I don't," He told her.

She chuckled softly. "Yes, you do. You have to stay with the J.R.s, remember? You're their counselor. Plus, Brown won't leave the campfire area until everyone's gone to their cabins…he'll kick us out sooner or later."

He reluctantly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Fine, but this isn't over. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He watched her walk toward her cabin and didn't move until she was out of his line of sight. No _way_ he was letting her get away from him.

* * *

The next morning Caitlyn was no where to be found. And by the time he figured out where she was he had to deal with a crisis with the Junior Rockers. Mitchie was suddenly changing her mind on the J.R.'s spotlight moment. He had to boost morale.

And then Shane had walked in with what Jason thought was a brilliant suggestion.

A water fight.

The entire camp had been bogged down with this Camp Wars nonsense lately, and a dose of chaos would be just what they needed.

Just what he and Caitlyn needed, too. So they'd found Nate and talked him into it as well. They'd spent hours preparing water balloons and gathering water guns and strategically placing water hoses around the stage by the lake. It was going to be epic. More fun than they'd had in weeks.

It came down to the time where Mitchie had scheduled her meeting, and Shane led the J.R.'s in the first charge. Nate led the second charge and Jason brought in the last and final group. The minute Caitlyn came across the battlefield he'd set his sights on her. He had a bucket of water balloons set aside _just_ for her. He'd pushed his way through the crowd until he reached her. He was standing behind her and grinning like the evil genius he thought he was. Ella's eyes widened when she saw him and she gave Caitlyn a look and pointed over her shoulder.

Caitlyn turned slowly to find Jason a few feet behind her. Her eyes widened when she took in his grin.

"Jase…"

He started firing one balloon after the other at her and laughed as she squealed and tried to dodge them. She snatched the hose from Sander and turned it on him. The only way he was going to be able to get to her now was if he pushed through the stream of water and knocked the hose out of her hand.

He forced himself to walk forward and sputtered as the water splashed into his face. When Caitlyn felt like he was too close she dropped the hose and ran. He picked the hose up and managed to wrap an arm around her waist. He jerked her to him and stuck the hose down the back of her shirt.

She screamed and laughed and kicked wildly. "Jason! Stop it! That water is _cold!_"

Finally she wiggled enough to make him lose his grip on the hose and it was suddenly point upward into his face. He heard Caitlyn laugh victoriously as she slipped out of his hold. Jason dropped the hose as quick as he could and looked around for Caitlyn. He _had_ to find her. He spotted her leaving to hide behind the dining hall and smirked. He grabbed a bucket full of water as he followed her and grinned when he found her leaning against the back side of the dining hall to catch her breath.

"Need to cool off a little, Caity?" He asked tauntingly. Her eyes opened wide just as he emptied the bucket over her head. She coughed and sputtered and tossed her soaked hair out of her face before she glared playfully at him.

"You're evil!"

He dropped the bucket and stepped toward her until he had her pinned against the building. His smirk never faltered, but could see Caitlyn's nerves shining in her eyes. She reached up to hold him back and to keep a safe distance between them but he gently took hold of her wrists pinned them over her head.

"Caity," He said in a low soft voice. "I'm going to kiss you now. If you _really_ don't want me to then say no, and I'll back off. But I don't think that's what you want."

He took his time leaning down toward her lips so she'd have plenty of time to protest if she was truly _that _opposed to him kissing her. His lips brushed hers very lightly and he pulled back just a little. He want to see what Caitlyn would do. No sooner had he begun to pull his lips away then Caitlyn had leaned forward and added more pressure to the contact.

He grinned and deepened the kiss. He released her wrists and wrapped his hands around her waist instead and pulled her flush against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers sunk into his wet curls. He ran his tongue across her front teeth and she immediately parted her lips. He crushed her against him and let out a deep noise that was something between a moan and a growl. Caitlyn melted. He felt her give in completely to the kiss and hoped that this moment would remind her why they needed to stay together.

For a few moments everything else faded away and the only thing the two of them knew existed was each other. There was no Camp Star, no Camp Wars, and no drama getting in their way. Just each other. When they finally pulled apart Jason placed a small kiss on her nose and then smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was an idiot and I overreacted. I just…I miss you. We've all been caught up in Camp Wars and I feel like the summer is slipping away from us and before we all know it it'll be over," Jason admitted with a sigh. "I trust you, Caity. Completely. I know you would never hurt me, and I didn't mean to make you think otherwise. Forgive me?"

She swallowed thickly and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes before she answered. "You're already forgiven. I overreacted too. I was tired and cranky, and I just wasn't thinking everything through. I'm sorry."

He pulled her back to him in a crushing hug. "No apology necessary. I completely understand. I was just so afraid that I'd messed everything up with my own stupid—"

"No, we're good, Jase. I promise. We're perfect," She told him with a happy sigh.


	6. Birdhouse

One Shot #6

* * *

"Psst," Caitlyn whispered to the group. Twenty-four little eyes turned to her. "Okay, Jason's coming. Brown just sent him over here from his rehearsal. You guys know what to do right?"

Trevor rolled his eyes. "We're giving him a birdhouse, Caitlyn. Not launching Apollo 13."

Her brow furrowed at him. "How old are you again? Cause you talk like a teenager but you're short like a kid."

"I am _not_ short."

Caitlyn smirked at him. "Uh huh, just give me the camera, little boy."

Trevor pouted and handed over the camera. Caitlyn shook her head and chuckled at the camper. He sort of reminded her of herself. He was defiant, and yet wanted to be included. He wanted to observe and participate simultaneously. She glanced at the other campers and smiled softly. They were all good kids. A little rowdy, maybe, but basically good kids. Jason certainly had a passion for teaching them and helping them grow into the musicians they _could_ be. He reminded her of Brown in that aspect. She admired him all the more for it. It made her believe that maybe one day it would be Jason directing Camp Rock, and managing to enjoy both nature and music. He was truly amazing with the Junior Rockers and she wasn't sure he realized how lucky these kids and the rest of them were to have him on staff.

Which is why when the kids asked for her help on a birdhouse for Jason she jumped right in.

Caitlyn turned on the camera and filmed close ups of the birdhouse. It was shaped like an electric guitar. Jason was going to love it. Caitlyn had basically built the whole thing herself, but the kids had painted it and they'd done a really great job. It had been a pain to build though. She'd always admired the craftsmanship of guitars before, but after building that birdhouse she cursed how complicated it was to even build a non-functional miniature guitar.

The kids couldn't have wanted to make something a bit simpler, could they? Of course not. They wanted Jason to absolutely _love_ it, and she didn't really blame them. To them, his praise and opinion basically defined their world. It sort of impressed her that kids could put so much importance in one person's opinion. It was something she both respected and hated about children. It was precious and yet sort of sad.

But if they were going to value one person's opinion over anyone else's…then Jason was _just_ the right person. He would do his best not to let them down, and knowing him he would succeed. Jason hated letting _anyone_ down.

There was movement outside and Caitlyn smiled and gathered the kids into a group. "Okay, guys, here he comes. Do you have the birdhouse back there?"

Trevor nodded from the back of the group.

"Here we go, guys," Caitlyn said just before Jason entered the cabin.

He gave Caitlyn a suspicious look. "What's going on here?"

Caitlyn pointed the camera at him and smirked. "Trevor actually wanted to be _in_ some footage. So, I offered to hold the camera."

"Really?" Jason asked with a skeptical glare.

"Hey, Jason?" Trevor said from the back of the group. Jason turned and faced the kids.

"What's up, Trevor?" Jason asked.

"We made you something," Trevor said with a grin. "Here."

Trevor passed the birdhouse under the arms of another boy and then that boy pulled the bird house over their arms and handed it to Jason. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly as he accepted it. "What is this?"

"We made you a bird house," one of the girls said happily.

"This is amazing. I love it," He said excitedly before he turned to the camera to look at Caitlyn. "Caity! I finally got a birdhouse!"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Yes, you did, Jase."

"This," He said as he turned back to the kids. "Is the coolest birdhouse I have ever seen! You guys made this?"

Trevor opened his mouth to speak but Caitlyn interrupted him.

"And they painted it too. _Right_, Trevor?"

"But Caitly—"

"_Right_, Trevor?" She repeated with a stern glare.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes. Right."

"Do you know what this means?" Jason asked them with a smirk. "Tackle hug!"

Caitlyn laughed loudly as Jason jumped on the kids. They yelped and squealed and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Jason had successfully caused a pile up.

"C'mon, Caity!" Jason said. "Jump in."

"Oh, no, no," Caitlyn said with a smirk as she motioned to the camera. "I'm the camera person. No can do."

"Oh, I don't think so," Jason said as he slowly stood up. "You're not getting away that easy."

"You don't want to have to buy Trevor yet another video camera, do you?" Caitlyn said as she turned the camera toward him.

"No problem, Caitlyn. I'll take it back now," Trevor said with a grin.

Caitlyn glared at Trevor. "You are on my list, boy." She tossed the camera back to Trevor and then made a break for it. She yelled at Jason over her shoulder. "You're gonna have to catch me first, Jase!"

Jason laughed and took off after her. "If that's the way you want it, Caity, then that's how it's gonna be."


	7. Final Jam

**A/N:** Alright, folks, this is the last update on What We Came Here For. It's now complete! YAY! So now it's November and National Novel Writing Month but instead of working on a novel, I'm going to focus on finishing my in progress fics that I've started post. Next I'm going to finish my old Jonas story "What If". I have one chapter left of that one before it's finished, and then I'm going to focus on "Go Figure" and my old High School Musical fic "East High Drama Club". Wish me luck!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

One Shot #7

* * *

Jason finished going through a few things with the Junior Rockers for the performance and then found Caitlyn staring at her reflection in one of the dressing room mirrors. He lightly tapped her shoulder and she nearly fell out of her chair. Jason caught her and steadied the chair to keep her upright.

"Whoa, Caity, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Fine, just…nervous," Caitlyn admitted with a sigh.

Jason nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean."

"Jase, what if…what if lose?" Caitlyn asked with a nervous gulp.

He sighed and smiled sadly. "I don't know, but I have to believe that we'll win. We're the good guys, you know?"

Caitlyn smiled softly at him and chuckled. "Are you assuming that all the Camp Star campers are _bad_ guys?"

"N-no," Jason said as he cleared his throat. "Not _all_ of them, just the guys that lead them. Luke and Axel."

Caitlyn took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, we're the _good_ guys, and the good guys always win. Yes?"

Jason nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes."

"Are you nervous? You don't look nervous. I mean I'm jumpier than that frog Trevor caught the other day and Ella's sparkled herself to death and Mitchie and Shane are being all 'Mr. & Mrs. Brave Front' for all of us, but you…you look _calm_," Caitlyn said observantly.

"Oh, I'm nervous," Jason said with a nod and a deep breath. "I'm just trying to keep it together for the JRs."

Caitlyn looked around to see if anyone else was around before she stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. She smiled at him proudly. "The JRs are lucky to have you, you know. You're great with them. We're _all_ lucky to have you here, Jase."

Jason smiled gratefully and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you're choreography is going to knock 'em dead. I know it."

They heard footsteps coming toward them and immediately separated. It was Peggy coming to get them. "They're about to announce us, guys. Showtime."

Caitlyn nodded. "We're on our way."

Caitlyn watched Peggy go before she turned back to Jason and kissed him hard on the lips. His hands went around her waist again as he returned the kiss. Caitlyn pulled away and winked at him.

"A kiss for luck," She said with a smirk as she turned and walked away to join the rest of the group.

Jason gaped at her retreating back before he finally regained his senses and followed her. He was definitely going give his all onstage tonight if he had another kiss like that to look forward to.

* * *

It took a minute after Camp Star's name was announced for Caitlyn to realize what had happened. They lost. The good guys _lost_. Jason turned and made eye contact before she took in a shuddering breath and walked off stage. That wasn't supposed to happen. _How_ did they lose? Their performance was clearly better, and if not _better_ it was certainly more heartfelt.

Didn't that count for anything these days?

She really didn't want to stick around for all the reaction interviews she just _knew_ Axel would trick them into. So she snuck out as quickly as she could and headed for the canoes. She heard footsteps behind her as she reached Camp Star's pier and turned around to find Jason following her.

"Jason," Caitlyn said in a scolding tone. "You should have stayed for the interviews. You're one third of Connect Three. They'll be expecting you."

Jason shrugged. "As long as they get to talk to Shane and Nate they'll be satisfied. They might be _expecting_ me but they don't really _need_ me. It looks like _you_ do, though."

"I'm fine," Caitlyn said as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Liar."

"You think you know me so well," Caitlyn said dryly.

Jason chuckled softly. "That's cause I do."

"Fine," Caitlyn said irritably. "Then what am I feeling right now?"

"Equal parts sadness and anger," Jason told her. "Anger because this situation isn't fair and sadness because you feel like you're about to lose something important to you."

"Something _and_ someone, Jase," Caitlyn corrected him.

His brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Without camp how do we do _this_," Caitlyn said as she motioned between them. "When will we actually _see_ each other?"

"For starters," Jason said as she approached her. "We don't know that we're going to lose camp yet. Brown might find a way to make it work. And lastly, we'll make it work. _I'll_ make it work. Somehow. We'll just take it a day at a time."

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip nervously. "You promise?"

Jason nodded and reached out to hold both of her hands. "Promise."

She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in return. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear as he held her.

"We'll be okay, Caity. Trust me."

She buried her head in his chest and nodded. "I do."

"Good," He said with a relieved sigh.

* * *

They made it back to camp and everyone went back to their cabins to change and then they all met up around the campfire. Everyone looked sad and defeated. It was almost too much to take, Jason thought as he looked around the group. He watched Caitlyn as she joined them and sat down on the ground next to Nate. No one really knew about the two of them, and they tried to keep it quiet to keep everyone from grilling them for details. They weren't really ready for everyone to know just yet so Caitlyn kept her distance in a group setting. But she caught his eye and smiled sadly.

Both Jason and Nate started strumming and before long it became an old fashioned camp sing along. The group paused momentarily as they noticed boats from across the lake heading their way. They were joined by Tess, Dana, and a few other Camp Star campers. Nearly all of them wanted to attend Camp Rock next year, and it turned out Connie was fielding calls about wanting to reserve spots for the next summer. And _Tess_ wanted to come back. Camp Star must have been bad if Tess was dying to come back. She was the most ambitious and hardest working of all of them.

Everyone stood up and the singing grew louder and Caitlyn carefully made her way to his side. She smiled brightly at him as she sang along and watched him strum. She stood up on the log behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. The song ended and Connie made her way out to them with everything they needed for s'mores and Jason quickly put his guitar back in its case. As he stood up Caitlyn slammed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed merrily and Jason spun her around as he laughed with her.

"Camp's not closing!" Caitlyn said excitedly as he placed her feet back on the ground.

"Turns out we did win, in a way," Jason said with a smile. "I told you the good guys always win."

"Now what?" Caitlyn asked as she kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, we live happily ever after, milady," Jason said with a wink.

Caitlyn chuckled. "We do, huh?"

"Yes," Jason said with a nod as he pulled her closer. "We do. And we _start_ by letting everyone here know that you're taken."

"That _I'm_ taken?" Caitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "You better be taken too, Mister."

Jason grinned and lowered his lips to hover over hers. "Caitlyn, I've been taken from the moment we met."

"After saying something like that you'd _better_ kiss me, Gray," Caitlyn said as she fisted the collar of his shirt in her hands.

"As you wish, Caity," Jason said with a smile as he closed the distance between them. As the kiss deepened they noticed all the activity around them stop. They pulled apart slowly to glance around the campfire. _Everyone_ was staring.

Caitlyn blushed and cleared her throat. "What? You've never seen two people kiss before?"

Jason chuckled and kissed Caitlyn's cheek. "They've never seen _us_ kiss before, Lady Caity. I'd say they're allowed to be shocked."

"Um," Nate said as he spoke up hesitantly. "When did this happen?"

Jason shrugged. "Shane came to see Mitchie and I came to see her. We all had our reasons, Nate."

Mitchie placed her hands on her hips and glared playfully at Caitlyn. "So, this has been going on all summer and you didn't tell me?"

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and gave Mitchie an apologetic glance. "Uh…sorry?"

"You better be," Mitchie said with a huff before she smiled brightly. "I expect to hear all the details later tonight, friend."

Caitlyn chuckled and nodded. "Oh don't worry, you'll hear plenty."

Jason's grin fell and he gave Caitlyn a worried glance. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Jay," Caitlyn said with as she winked at Mitchie.

"Oh no, don't tell me that," Jason said. "That worries me even more."

Caitlyn laughed and patted his cheek. "You're adorable."


End file.
